XOP
XOP is an 2002 Indie action-arcade vertical space shooter shareware computer games was designed and developed by Toastsoft and published by Hamumu Software, It is first game series installment of XOP series by line-up to XOP Black direct sequels. It is known for the inspired from Cave Dodonpachi shooter game genre along received to game style Raiden, Raptor: Call of the Shadows, Batrider, Tyrian and other game titles. The demo version was only three stages in Beta version of v0.98 with playable-version of game modes are Arcade mode and Score Attack mode along with the extras menu was not available registered in full version. The producing was also got 3,500 units budgets by received to reviews and averages are very interested the game style for recently. The publisher was went off from 2006 at marketing Hamumu Software. XOP updated version to v1.02 it features that Asteroid in Stage 1 removed from outdated version and many objections some design and detailed. It went moved up to successor with XOP Ultra Series. Despite with XOP Series finished installments. It was success with XOP Ultra Series features the enhanced of graphics. Plot The story of XOP behind the game prior the main character of XOP ships are takes into the outer space whom from enemies bases and void of alien threat forces are took their nebula space and planets. The equipment of XOP ships have Six weaponry an experiments to protoships are projectiles are setting in inner-space and planets. The player assumed the roles of main characters are surviving in inner-space and planets heading into the alien forces and enemies threat patroling by the eight waves resistance, Which was the features the extra stages at the game modes. Thus of XOP Ships traveling throughout of planets and deep void zones fights their against any alien species and forces are god-lights is known for "Phoenix God" Gameplay The gameplay is controlling on Keyboard, Mouse and Joysticks and the players fly moves through in direction in this areas, Main firing weapons are projectiles with weaponry equipment to switching section to secondary weapons. Around the full area in the game enemies filled with the pattern dodging are enemies many bullets to keep focusing are comes in the waves. The game features with no power-ups, items, additional weapons during the game. With the bombs of Reflect Shield if the extracted bullets to reversed to blue bullets are projectiles. Eaching the surviving ships is being to new challenging after the players end of the reachs stages fight against to bosses. Weapons *Bots: Four drones are main firing projectiles is follows the ships in direction *Velocity Cannon: Shooting the firing long-ranges are reloading those cannon about 1.0 seconds going through in path. *Spread Laser: Shooting through the waves in air and ground areas. *Missiles: Shooting through the missiles going air and ground or even crushed some chain enemies waves *Implosion: An gray high-powered of gravity, If the weapons attracted going through some air and ground area. *Plasma Stream: Rapid fire of Stream, Similar looks gray gravity, If the Stream firing through onto the air and ground areas. Bombs *Reflect Shield: An bombs is creating shockwaves called Reflect shield, If the shield that attracting through enemies bullets to harm enemies with blue bullets of projectiles Stages The game has Eight stages in Arcade Mode with One loops (No Second loops in Arcade Mode), Which the players has completing the game made it through surviving on Arcade Modes, Extra Stages are features in Score Attack Mode with the randoms enemies and longer waves from previous of Arcade Mode stages with enemy and bosses. Items *Shield Item: An shield items is features of XOP. During in development of Alpha Version, The final version item was never being appearance in XOP *Reflect Shield Item: An Reflect Shield items are appearance in stages was picking up increases to Reflect Shield bombs. Development Designed and developed by Christoper Emirzian. The game development was short times that developed began with XOP inspired from space shooter genre like Dodonpachi, Cave Shooter games. The conceptual game design demo shown for Personal game in-development are XOP composed to used game engine is Allegro C++. By several colleagues experiments of programmer from previous his game titles. The Canadian game development of team members was 5 people it roles to Lead game designer and lead game programmer, conceptual game designer, 2D and 3D primarily artist and musician soundtrack. It was the retains of game development style are Raiden, Raptor: Call of the Shadows, Batrider, Tyrian are basically these game are features with no picking-up items and power-ups. Also the XOP main characters has creating the XOP ships was equipment to weaponry have six weapons and swap from difference weapons. Main firing projectiles and Secondary firing of weapons is going through in direction areas, Around for this time. The game development with soon to be developed design, programs, art, tools was began in Alpha Version and Beta Version cycles of XOP in that experiment will 2D and 3D views effects prevent in space shooter style. Developed to XOP After the small indie game developer groups with Toastsoft. Personal website posting on XOP beta version was opened with the gameplay testers in public several some different in details and level design somewhere in middle 2001. the XOP beta version was eight levels near completing game to final version. Players setting in the game modes are Arcade Mode and Score Attack Mode, Extra stages is not yet been works. By the details are not features with picking-up items of power-ups and additional weapons in which this are have the DAL coins was featuring this game. Once it the XOP beta version is went off and goes off from Beta version phases, Toastsoft will soon to be releases in Final Version of XOP First Version Beta Version is recently closed from 2001, XOP is officially release in 2002. There was also are Extra Stages is being adding on Score Attack Mode. Not adding to Arcade Mode for only Eight stages. Difference Version An Super-Rare Version of XOP Plus releases in 2002 is the same released as an original version from Toastsoft, By some of these the graphics have smoothly art are details as well with new publisher. Published with Hamumu Software Toastsoft brought up with Hamumu Software to published with XOP. The product was running on currently producing and budgets with commercial unit are folded to release as the shareware game version. Releases in Freeware Despite with Hamumu Software was went off from out of stock product of publisher. Toastsoft was returning to continued with the Freeware game XOP. The updated version that also with newest difficulty skill levels. The game has changing with In-game tutorial, Asteroid in Stage 1, Awards from Extras Menu, Second waves was removed by the outdated version. When the final version of Version 1.02 closer then XOP Black has Version 1.08 that soon to releases in Freeware game to focusing are going to be moved over for XOP Ultra Series. Since XOP Series was finished installments. Toastsoft are going to development success with XOP Ultra Series Publisher The publisher is brand product of XOP. Which may have been requirement for period services is varying as single game producing. in Which the product remaining of branded from initially have out of stock, It moved to the another publisher period around the companies brand product. Lists of the Publisher producing: Music The music composer by Christopher Emirzian and Louis Gorenfeld which was used in XOP soundtrack. Reception Riverwind got reviewed with met of XOP was first times reviewing on Internet. Either then that write on the very interested with the XOP game series is the first game producing, It also was noted are "makes one wonder why more games do not focus on gameplay instead of graphics." Got gave the score points are 4.5 out of 5. Filehungry got award with Toastsoft and it got 60.00 rating score. Many of game reviews met with XOP first game installments got have rating of scores for averages numerous are best whore for mixed critics users. * See the game reviewed pages onto more reviewed users Sequel With the first installment of XOP series. XOP made up with direct-of-sequel to XOP Black Successor Since the XOP Series was finished as an predecessor. Toastsoft was made the XOP Ultra Series are features with the enhanced of graphics, new details, new enemies, minor of bugs fixed are having the newest version of XOP Ultra Series. An new sequel of XOP G will be planned to be announced. Which was never officially made. It moved into the Zero Cross flash game. Legacy James Emirzian Waldementer Gaming was uploading videos on gaming youtube channels were XOP gameplay footage videos. It was discovered of archives from remains with XOP downloads are shareware version and freeware version. Includes to Super-Rare version of XOP Plus, According with The Rarest Gamer that latter being inspired are looks "Raiden X from flash games" and "Dodonpachi" game style. Development Crew *See the game credits crew of development crew to Toastsoft Version History * See the version history of XOP External Links *XOP product of Hamumu Software website *XOP alpha version of Personal website *XOP on website of Toastsoft Category:XOP Series Category:Games developed in Canada Category:Action-Arcade Games Category:Space-Shooter Games Category:PC Windows Games Category:2002 indie games Category:Canadian independent games Category:Vertically Shooter Games